


New Year's Day

by daydreamwithyou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Garvez, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou
Summary: Penelope's heading home after celebrating what is her least favorite holiday, with many changes coming up she is scared of what the future holds for her friendship with the rest of the team, but Luke is there to reassure her they are more than a team: they're family.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by New Year's Day by Taylor Swift.

Penelope stood in a corner, people were starting to leave, there were half full champagne flutes laying around Dave’s house, some number balloons forming the new year: 2020. She looked down and saw the glitter on the floor, she half smiled, she liked glitter, she didn’t like New Year’s Day.

Some people knew this but not one person knew the reason, she was afraid that people would find it stupid, and maybe it was stupid but it was how she felt and she couldn’t help it, the thing was that she didn’t like change, and that was pretty much everything New Year’s was about.

This year in particular represented a huge change: four people were leaving the team, herself being one of them. David was retiring, wanting to spend more time with his wife and family. JJ and Will had agreed it was time for a change so she had decided to take the job in New Orleans, Spencer wanted to teach full time so he could properly enjoy being a professor and work on his relationship with Max, and she was leaving so she could work for a non-profit. 

She felt the tears in her eyes as she remembered the memories made in that house, she took a deep breath and managed to not shed any tears, everyone looked happy and she didn’t want to have them worry about her.

“Wanna talk about it?” Luke’s voice startled her, not realizing he was standing beside her.

She looked at him and didn’t speak, she knew if she attempted to speak, only a sob would come out. She slowly shook her head and tried to smile, failing to do so, Luke shot her a sympathetic look, he didn’t pressured her into talking to him and gave her some space but not letting her out of his sight.

Not too long after, Penelope had bid her goodbyes to everyone and was now waiting for her Uber, when once again, Luke appeared beside her.

“Can we share the car?” She sighed, wanting to come up with a witty remark but only being able to nod “You know by that I mean I’ll make sure you make it safely to your apartment then I’ll call myself an Uber and go home”

Penelope felt extremely grateful for him in that moment, this time she was able to smile at him “Thank you” Luke squeezed her shoulder and waited in silence for a few minutes until the slid in the back of the car.

Once it was just the two of them, Penelope felt the knot in her stomach she usually felt when she went home after New Year’s parties, the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and Luke took her hand, squeezing it and letting her know he was there for her.

They arrived to Penelope’s apartment, neither of them said anything, and he followed her until her door, with shaky hands she took out the keys and unlocked the door, before opening she turned to him.

“Do you want to come in?” Luke was relieved she had asked him, he didn’t want to leave her side.

“I- Yeah” She opened the door and kicked her heels, finally starting to realize they were killing her after all the dancing she had done during the evening.

“Would you like something to drink?” Suddenly she felt vulnerable, she wasn’t sure other people realized that by the end of the night she was not feeling great but Luke did and now he was here and she was about to vent to him.

“No, I’m ok, thanks” He swallowed “Would you like to talk?”

She bit her lip and walked to her couch, she sat there and signaled him to sit beside her, she took the throw that was there and wrapped it around herself, for a moment, Luke felt jealous of an object, wishing he could hold her instead.

“I’m not sure if all people have least favorite holidays but in my case I hate New Year’s Day, it makes me sad, it reminds me that things change and the years go by and I can’t help it, it always has and probably always will but this year in particular is tough, by the time we come back from this few days off, it’ll be only four of you to go back to the BAU and I honestly, didn’t think it was possible” She fought back the tears.

“It definitely will feel strange to go to work and not seeing you” Penelope thought she meant all four of them but Luke was talking more about her.

“I’m afraid what will happen after we start this new chapter for everyone, what if this is the last holiday we spent together? What if we fall apart and the next time we see each other, I don’t know, Matt and Kristy had another kid, Spencer and Max are engaged and you’re married to someone?” She knew she was exaggerating a bit but then again fears weren’t always rational.

Luke softly laughed “That won’t happen, I promise you I won’t get married without you knowing” She smiled softly at him, oblivious to his feelings, they had gotten closer and she knew deep in the back of her mind she felt something but tried to ignore it “And that won’t be the last holiday we’ll all be together, next New Year’s Eve you and I organize a party for all of us to be together”

“The thing is we can’t be sure we won’t fall apart” Luke could see all the worry in her eyes.

“It won’t happen, Penelope, I’ve only been here for three years but we are not just coworkers, we’re family” He took her hand.

“We’re family” She echoed her words “Are you serious?” She asked with a furrowed brow.

“About what?” He was unsure as to what of everything he had said Penelope was referring to.

“Throwing a New Year’s party?” Penelope had now a smirk on her face.

“Of course! I mean, haven’t we made it clear that we are a dynamic duo?” She scoffed and playfully rolled her eyes.

“I think I made it clear to never call us that, newbie” He laughed and shook his head “But I’ll accept the offer, I won’t be cleaning all alone”

“See? We can’t fall apart, we are making plans to clean bottles, plates and confetti a year from now” She laughed soundly, feeling much better than a hour ago, he looked at her with a serious expression “Why would you believe I can get through life without your laugh, Pen?” Confusion invaded her face.

“You mean because it’s too loud, surely” She tried to joke but Luke remained serious, he placed a hand on her cheek.

“No, I mean it, I’m glad you’re taking the chance to do something you love but I’ll miss your laugh and your wit at work, I’ll miss you and I don’t think I could go back to not having you as a part of my life, you know? I wouldn’t want you to become a stranger to me” Suddenly she felt she couldn’t breathe, trying to assimilate Luke’s words.

She leaned into his touch, he smiled “I won’t, Luke, I promise”

_ “Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you, hold on to the memories, the will hold on to you, and I will hold on to you” _


End file.
